Life's Like A Jump Rope
by RenesmeeRita
Summary: Chris and Jess are kidnapped when Jess is 14, and Chris is 17. They are broken, bruised, and raped. Chris is forced to have sex with Jessica or else the team of kidnappers will rape her viciously. Turns out, they might anyway. Full summary inside!
1. Preface I love you

Chris and Jess are kidnapped when Jess is 14, and Chris is 17. They are broken, bruised, and raped. Chris is forced to have sex with Jessica or else the team of kidnappers will rape her viciously. Turns out, they might anyway. And what happens when they find out the kidnappers are planning to use children to rage war against the world?

-|- Jess -|-

It was a normal day in LA, California when.. aw, who am I kidding, it's never a normal day here.

"MOM!"

"Boys, stop bothering your sister!"

"SHE STARTED IT!" Trevor and Tucker, my brothers, aka 'the twin brats', yelled in unison. I groaned and stood up.

"I'm taking a walk." Mom sighed.

"Be fast, and be careful!" She shouted as I walked out the door. I walked down the street, smiling at skateboarding kids and giggling at cute boys. One of my older friends, Christopher, was laughing with some of his high school friends when he saw me. He beckoned me over, and I came happily.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" I smiled at the boys and batted my eyes.

"Tell these nice fellows I could beat you up if I wanted to." He chuckled. My mouth dropped open, and I acted on instinct. I slapped him. Something hard collided with my cheek a few seconds later. I gasped when I realized what it was, and tears came flooding out of my eyes. Chris pulled his hand back, looking as shocked as I felt. He just slapped me. I ran. Ran until I got to a wall; a city alley near a dumpster. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up.

"Go away, Christopher." I tried to walk past him, but he pulled me into his arms.

"Jess, I'm so sorry." I thought I heard him say something else and I looked up at his face. He had been crying, I could see.

"What did you say?" He looked away.

"I said I was sorry."

"After that, Chris."

…...

"I love you."

E/N: The first chapter will be much longer, trust me. :D


	2. Chapter 1 Crying

**Warning: this chapter deals with major, severe rape. If you are sensitive to this subject, DO NOT READ. RATED M FOR MATURE.**

"_I love you."_

-|- Jess -|-

I embraced Chris in my arms, and smiled up at him.

"I love you, too." He looked down at me, his face shocked.

"Really?"

"Really." And then.. it happened.

I was grabbed from behind, and I tried to scream, but whoever it was had me gagged in a second. I watched as two people in black suits grabbed Christopher and I started to thrash around wildly. I stopped after someone held a rather large knife at my throat. The first person that grabbed me yanked on my hair, and I blacked out.

-|- Chris -|-

I was grabbed by some large men, I'm guessing, in black suits and watched helplessly as Jess was knocked out. Her loose blue shirt was ripped off, and I tried to yell, but someone had gagged me. I tried not to look at her chest, but watched as she was lifted up a ladder and into a black van. Someone tied a rope around my hands and pushed me up the side of the alley and into the car. Another person knocked a large rock against my head, and I passed out.

I woke up before Jess did. We were in a dark room with dirt walls and a dim lightbulb hanging from the dirt ceiling. The first thing I noticed was Jessica, laying on a large air mattress, the same one I was on, beside me. The second thing I noticed was that the gag was out of my mouth and the rope off my hands. And the third and last thing that I noticed was that both me and Jess were naked.

I stifled a gasp, and, hearing footsteps, shook Jess awake.

"Wha.. what?" she muttered softly.

"Jess, c'mon, we gotta get outta here."

"Oh my god. What happened? Where are our clothes?" she gasped, and three big men walked in through a wooden door on the other side of the room. One, a dirty blonde and the largest, came up to Jess and I and spoke.

"Hey sweetheart. Good to see ya'll are awake." He had a bulky, well muscled frame, and green eyes. He spoke in a thick, sugary southern accent.

"My name's Carl, but you'll call me sir, mister, or anything of the like." I knew he was lying about his name.

"These are my buddies," he said, pointing to the other two men, "Jeff and Barney." they each nodded when their 'name' was called. Jeff had light hair and blue eyes, and he was tall and skinny. Barney was darker skinned with dark hair and eyes. He was a little overweight, but average height.

"You're to call them, and anyone else you meet, sir or m'am. Get the idea?" I nodded, and so did Jess.

"What do you want? Money?" I asked, trying to think of why the hell we were naked. I was starting to get very embarrassed. The men chuckled, they were clearly amused.

"Jeff, Barney, take this young man on over to Carrie, will ya? I'll take care of.. what's your name?" he turned back to me and Jessica as Jeff and Barney grabbed my arms and dragged me out the door. I couldn't hear her answer.

-|- Jess -|-

".. what's your name?" I couldn't think of a fake name.

"Jessica." I sighed, watching the door shut. When I turned my attention back to Carl, he was undressing out of his dirty jeans and t-shirt. A bad feeling made the pit of my stomach turn over as he started to advance on me. I didn't try to back away, I knew I wouldn't make it to the door. Carl lifted a lock of my brown hair and gave me an evil grin.

"Here's how it works. You will suck me until I'm ready to come, then you'll put me into your hole as fast as you can. I'll fuck you as many times as I want, and you will react. You'll work with me, or I'll fuck you as hard as I can. I might anyway." I gulped, shaking from his use of language.

"When you've done your part, only then will I reward you." Reward? I nodded, hoping he'd get it over with.

Carl smiled and got on his knees on the air mattress. I gulped before taking him in my mouth. He started to thrust, and I whimpered, tears seeping out of my tightly closed eyes. He was so big, and my mouth was already sore. He thread his hands in my hair, and I sucked lightly on his member. As he thrust harder and faster, all I could think about was Chris. I sucked harder on him, and made a moaning sound in the back of my throat so my mouth would vibrate.

"...gonna... come... hurry... faster..." Carl moaned, and I grabbed him out of my mouth, and as quickly as I could, put him in me. He thrust, hard, and I made a sort of whining sound. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as he grabbed my breasts and started to massage them roughly. He bit my shoulder as he viciously pushed in and out of me. After what seemed like hours, he groaned and thrust a final time before spilling inside of me. After a minute more, I screamed as I came. It was my first time, and since he was so.. huge, and he worked so rough, I knew I was bleeding a lot. But after laying on me for a while, he pulled out of me and took my hands. Carl put my hands on his cock and showed me silently what I was supposed to do.

"Same ending as last time, put me in your hole at the last minute." He told me huskily. I nodded and stroked his large dick softly for a little while, watching as he grew larger in my hands. Finally, I gripped him with both hands and pumped him up and down, squeezing lightly. He moaned the word 'come' after a while, and I squeezed harder, pumping a few more times before pushing him inside of me once again. I was beginning to feel a lot of pain, and I winced as he thrust over and over, harder and faster, until he pushed in just about as far as I could take. I screamed as he broke through my barrier, and he came with me. I sighed as he pulled out of me, but my joy was short lasted. Carl grinned again, and spoke.

"Now, clean me up." I stared at him in shock. Did he want me to _lick_ it off? He growled, and his hand hit my cheek.

"I said clean me up, bitch!" I whimpered. I licked and sucked his freaking dick until he thought it was clean. After he deemed himself clean, he stood up, got dressed, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I laid down on the now dirty air mattress and curled up under a thin sheet. Then, thinking about the events of the day, I cried myself to sleep.

E/N: Awrrhhh. We get Christopher's POV on the day in the next chapter. And her reward for doing that is food, in case you were wondering. Also coming in the next chapter. REVIEW! It inspires me!


End file.
